My Reason
by Momiji-Fiction
Summary: A wounded Alistair falls down the rabbit hole and must try to survive the heinous gun fire of The Country of Clover. After being taken in at the Tower, Alistair has to figure out his own life, as well as facing new obstacles that could change him for ever. But are these changes for better or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

Alistair PoV

"Want anymore coffee?" Park asked me, swishing the pot of pure java. "No thanks. If I drink anymore, I might have a stroke," I said, furiously typing my final. "You've only had three cups."

"I don't need more than three cups."

"If you plan on pulling an all-night wrap up, you'll need to drink this whole pot," Park said, putting the pot back in the coffee maker. I sighed. "Park, I'm almost done. I've just got the conclusion to do." Park huffed. "Alistair, your final isn't due for like what? A week? Why not take that cute girlfriend of yours out to dinner or something?"

I stopped typing. I spun in the chair and looked at Park. "I don't want to be like a certain someone who leaves everything last minute." Park threw up his hands and then walked over, laughing. "Careful Park: you're laughing your way to a failed semester." I began to chuckle, but Park had stopped laughing. "You're not funny." I shrugged, turning to finish my paragraph."I don't understand why you've got to make this for your degree. You're going to cook for a living, for Christ's sake," Park took a cigarette pack out of his pocket. "Culinary arts," I corrected him, the typing of the keys developing a rhythm. He flicked some cigarettes up and put one between his lips. "Want one?" he mumbled, offering me one. I waved my hand. "I quit."

"Really? Since when?"

"About two weeks. Chloe hates how I smelt like smoke all the time so I quit." Park lit his cigarette, taking a large drag in. He exhaled a straight line. "No more smoke tricks? I'll miss your smoke tricks."

I finished, scrolling to save. "I'll live longer than you."

"And Alistair the Ice King strikes again," Park chuckled. "I'm not an Ice King: i'm just honest and backed up by medical facts and you're an idiot." He took another drag, then blew the smoke in my face. "Way to be, ass," I coughed, "You're not helping my withdrawals."

"Then don't quit! If I die early, then I'll drag you down with me with secondhand smoke." I opened the desktop, dragging my final to my USB drive. "And I'm the ice king?" I asked. Park finished his cigarette, smudging it in the nearby ash tray. "So why'd you come here to type your shitty final?" Park asked. I ejected the USB from his computer, quickly shoving it into my pocket. "Chloe was going out with some friends, and you know how much I adore your coffee."

"It's just straight black," Park scoffed. I stood up and grabbed my jacket off Park's counter. "So how's Chloe been since the move?" Park asked. I shrugged on my jacket. "She's been good. She came to the college to get familiar with the campus a few times. She said it's going to e promising."

"well yeah, her albino boy-girlfriend is here." I shot Park a look. "Don't make me kill you."

"Well shit, Alistair, you look like a girl with your ponytail and smooth skin. If I wasn't already chasing skirts, I'd try to capture your heart with my charisma."

"you mean with the date-rape drug," I said, fishing out my car keys. Park scoffed again. "Heading home now, Alice?"

"You know I hate that nickname."

"You know I don't give a damn." I sighed. Park was lucky he was my best friend. "I'm going to the school to print off my paper than I'll drop it off," I said, reaching to the doorknob. "Stop working so hard: relax and have a cigarette," Park said, waving the package in the air. "I don't smoke," I said, opening the door. I closed it and began to walk to the elevator. I heard Park open the door again. "You know, Alistair, your cooking is shit! Just be a stripper! You've got the hips!" I laughed loudly. "The day that you have a healthy relationship is the day I will become a part-time go-go dancer." the doors opened and i stepped in. The doors were closing when I heard Park call, "That's cold, Alice darling!" Yeah, he's really lucky that we're best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened to door to the main office, instantly greeted by the office lady. "Hello Alistair, what can I do for you?" she asked. Horrible of me to admit but in the two years I had been here, I didn't remember her name. "Hey," I smiled at her, "Could I use a computer to print off my final really quickly?" she smiled and nodded. "Mr. Hoffman certainly drives you aspiring chefs hard," she smiled, scooting away from the computer. I walked around the desk and searched for the USB port. "Not really. I just work quickly," I said, finding the port. I plugged my USB in. "Is Mr. Hoffman here? I was thinking of dropping this off early."

"Aren't you a hard worker?" the office lady said enthusiastically. "He should be in his office. I haven't seen him leave yet, so that should be your best bet." A window popped open and I doubled clicked on the 'view files' option. I waited for that to load. When I saw my final pop up in the otherwise empty gigabyte space, I right clicked and selected print. On the other side of the room, the printer was whirring. "Thank you," I said, pulling out my flash drive. "Anything for a promising student," she replied. I watched my final print out. One page, two pages three pages... All six pages. I grabbed the warm papers and walked back to the desk. I picked up the stapler, punching three staples in along the left side so it could be read like a book. I held it up as I walked out of the office. "Good luck!" I heard the office lady say. I walked down the main hallway and stopped in front of one of the elevators to push the up button. Mr. Hoffman's office was on the fourth floor. I waited for a bit. There was a ping and the doors opened. I stepped in, the sound of stereotypical elevator music softly hitting my ears. I pushed the button for the fourth floor, watching it light up with the familiar dull glow. The door shut and I felt the machines begin to function. I listened to the music briefly. It was familiar somehow. Maybe it was a popular song turned simplistic, but the name... I couldn't place. I watched the digital screen displaying the current floor. 2... 3... The elevator music narrating my journey up. The ping signifying my arrival on the fourth floor sounded off and the doors slowly opened. I smiled, swelling with joy as I stepped out of the elevator. Things were looking bright. I would hand in my final and then go home to my sweet Chloe. I pulled out my phone, pressing speed dial number five: Chloe's number. I pressed it up to my ear, walking forward to 's office. It went straight to her voice mail. Odd. The beep, beginning my message went off. I thought of what Park said earlier. "Hey sweetie, it's me," I said into the phone, turning to the first door on the left. In gold letter on the opaque glass read 'Professor John Hoffman'. "I'm just at the school now. I'm just dropping off my paper at the professor's office," I continued, knocking on the door. "...But I was thinking that if you still have energy," I paused, then opened the door. "That maybe we could go-" I froze.

Chloe was in the professor's office. Her jeans and shirt in a heap on the floor. Her and the professor were asleep on his burgandy love seat. They were both naked, holding each other soundly taking in deep breaths while I stood there. I didn't know what to do. Chloe was smiling in her sleep. I felt myself retch. I ended the call to Chloe's phone, clearly turned off and still in her pant's pocket. I took a step forward into the office. A ripped condom package lay on the floor, staring back at me as I was struck with grief. I quickly put my paper on his desk after brushing aside the professor's clothing. Tears were pricking my eyes. I needed to leave. I turned, wanting to run and scream out of there. Chloe's stirred and I looked at her. Her eyes heavily opened, almost like she was squinting. "Alistair?" she asked quietly at seeing my face, still drunk from sleep. I turned my head, going to the door. I closed it behind me. I covered my mouth, not wanting my cries to be vocalized. Not here, anyway. I ran, but not to the elevator: I ran to the stairwell. I forced the door open, jumping down the flights of stairs. My body acted on it's own while my mind was glued to Mr. Hoffman, a man in his late 40's holding my 18 year old girlfriend in submissive sleeping. I felt my stomach churn, sick from the overwhelming feelings rising in my heart. I was panting by the second floor but kept running. I burst through the door on the ground floor before I knew it. I ran past the office lady, who was also on her way out. "Did you get a hold of Mr. Hoffman?" she asked. I didn't reply, too focused on running away from here. It was pouring out. I ran through the rain, nearly slipping from the burning tiredness in my legs. I collapsed against my car, sobbing. I shook, reaching for my keys. I barely could unlock the door between gasps but managed to get in. I slammed the door and sobbed into the wheel. I cried for awhile. I cried until there were no more tears, only heavy sobs that were exhausted and stricken with pain. I didn't understand. Why? Was it something I wasn't doing right? How long? I rubbed my nose on my sleeve, collecting all the loose snot running. I put the keys in the ignition, turning it. I sped out of the parking lot. The phone rang. I looked at it. Chloe. I quickly shrugged off my jacket, covering it so I couldn't see her name. I turned. I wasn't going home. I could go to Park's again but I didn't want to. I drove for an hour until I came to a merger to the highway. I sniffed, and turned onto the busy highway. I just let the flow of the highway be my guide. I drove for 2 hours until I pulled off the highway to a small town. It was decrepit looking: the buildings had peeled paint and rusty drain pipes.

The whole drive i sat in silence, pulling into an abandoned parking lot, which rested next to a field. I eased back into my seat. I pulled my jacket off and tossed it in the back seat. 7 missed calls. I checked them. One from work, five from Chloe and one from Park. Park... I dialed Park, holding up the phone to my ear. The other line connect. "Alistair, where the fuck are you? Chloe is freaking the hell out," he said. I scoffed, "Yeah, like she has the right to be freaking out right now." there was a paused. "Dude... Have you been crying?"

I coughed. "You could say that."

"Alistair, what is the fuck is going on?"

"Is Chloe there with you?" I asked. "No. She just left, calling you. But you weren't picking up your fuckin-"

"She's having an affair!" I yelled, my voice hoarse. Park was quiet. "I dropped off my paper and found them together, Park. She's been-," my voice cracked and I hiccuped. "She's been sleeping with ."

"Jesus Christ," Park whispered. "How long?" he asked. "I don't know, Park!" I snapped. "Okay, Jesus, calm down Alistair."

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm really upset! Who knows what I would do?!"

"Alistair!" Park's tone was serious and he was loud. "What are you thinking?! Suicide isn't the answer!"

"Park, I'm not going to kill myself! God damn it!"

"Just... Tell me where you are. I'll come out and stay with you until this blows over." I pulled the phone away from my ear. I ended the call, stuffing the phone in my back pocket. Park would kill me for that later. I pulled the keys out of the ignition. I climbed over the middle rest and into the backseat. I was suddenly so tired. I was exhausted from crying. I curled up into the backseat, the rain lulling me to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to knocking. I jolted up, but quickly cringed due to the stuffiness of my muscles. I looked around half-asleep and when I saw no one, fell back asleep. Only for a while, until the knocking resumed. I looked up to the window. There was a girl. A girl that glowed. She retreated when she saw i was awake. I got up, snagging my jacket and then getting out of the car. I stood watching her. It was still raining, equally as hard as before. It was night now. The parking lot was illuminated by one solitary street light, its orange glow replacing the dark of night. The girl was standing at the edge of the parking lot, outside the orange light. She was wearing a blue dress, covering it was a blindingly white apron. Her long golden locks fell past her shoulders, and I was unsure if the black bow in her hair supposed to keep it up or for decoration. She smiled and beckoned me to follow her, taking a few steps backward. I felt drawn to her. I took a few steps forward. She turned and ran. I stopped at the edge of the parking lot. Unease knotted my stomach as I looked out into the great unknown of the pitch black land. She stopped running, looking back at me. I began to reach out to her, then stopped mid-rise. 'I could go back to the car,' I thought. 'Curl up, then go back to sleep and then deal with Chloe tomorrow, risk upsetting Mr. Hoffman and failing my course. I could go back to the car... Or,' I continued, taking one step out into the dark. "I could follow the conviction inside of me," I whispered, running out to the girl. She smiled again, and ran. The distance between us never became greater or shorter than how we already were. When I would stop to catch my breath, she would stop too. When I would start up again, she would too. I began to notice how the ground was no longer flat: it had levels, and there was rich earth beneath my feet, not dead plants anymore. I could still see the girl, but I couldn't see around me. I needed a light... My cell phone. I quickly reach into my back pocket. Feeling the familiar rectangular shape, I pulled it out, going into my home screen. I pressed flashed and instantly was blessed with light. I scanned the area around me. No longer was i in the dead field in the desolated town, but in a grand forest, with lush foliage and dense thickets of trees. The smells of pine, rain and rich soil tickled my nose. I couldn't see the town or the light from the parking lot anymore. I couldn't see the girl anymore either. "Hello?" I called out, in hopes for an answer. No such luck. I wandered around the forest, the light blessing me with a form of security. I went around trees, over twisted roots, through the thick bushes scattering the ground. I knew poison ivy was just lurking around and that most likely I was going to get a reaction. I continued to call out to the mysterious girl. Each call that went unanswered seemed to add to the escalating fear in my mind. I tried again, "Um, little girl? I'm sorta getting freaked out! And I'm really lost, so if you could help that would be great!" I heard a giggle off to the side and turned quickly, suddenly comforted by relief but choking with surprise. It was the girl, peering out from behind a tree. I exhaled all my tension. "There you are," I said. She quickly ran off again. "Hey! Wait!" I called, running after her. I ran briskly, not wanting to loose sight of my strange guide.

I did loose sight of her. I felt like punching myself. "Alistair, you idiot," I mumbled under my breath. My hand was resting against a tree and I was hunched over. From all the exposure to the rain and all the running I had been doing, I was drenched. I rested quietly. I heard voices suddenly. The weren't loud voices but soft and quiet, like what you would expect flowers to have the voices of. I looked around. "Open me," they chimed. "Open the door."

"Hello?" I called out, stepping forward. I missed seeing the root in front of me, but I snagged my foot and flew forward. My phone flew out of my hand and into the air. I watched it disappear at ground level. My light was gone. "Where you want to go most.." they whispered to me. I scrambled up and took a few steps forward. Under my forward foot, the ground crumbled away. I retracted quickly. There was a hole in front of me but I couldn't see my phone. It was like it was teleported. I sighed a curse word, not knowing what to do next. "Alice." there was a voice behind me, light and airy. I turned. It was the girl once again. "It's you," I said, ignoring how she addressed me. The voices were quiet all of a sudden. In one second, the girl raised her arms and with more power then you would expect a such a little girl to have, shoved me backwards into the hole. I let out a shout and began to fall. I watched as the girl slowly became a glowing speck, much like a star in the night sky. I was shouting out all the oxygen as soon as i could take it in. I flipped and watched as I fell into the unknown of the hole. 'I don't want to die!' I was screaming in my head. I saw a light slowly becoming visible at the bottom of the hole.. "I'm going to die!" I yelled, throwing my hands up to guard my face. I felt my head rush and instantly needed to throw up. I closed my eyes tightly, expecting to hit the ground with a bone-crushing splat.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes slowly. I wasn't dead, but I was on the ground. I was flat on the ground, my head side ways. I scrambled to a sitting position. It wasn't raining any more. I wasn't in the woods either. I was on what looked to be a rooftop. I got to my feet. I walked to the edge, resting my hands on the ledge. Acres and acres of forest created an ocean of green. I was in awe. "Just where in the world am I?" I muttered. I remembered falling through the rabbit hole and I looked up, scanning the sky for it. It was afternoon. Just how long were my eyes shut? I couldn't spot the black circle that I would and should have fallen through. I pressed my hand against my face. I sighed for a while, just letting a passing breeze sweep my hair in it's travelling direction. I crossed my arms and bent down, resting my forehead against them. What should i do next?

A strong smell of burning hit my nose and I cringed. It smelt like someone was taking week-old left overs and hair and burning them simultaneously. I quickly shot up, covering my nose with my hand. "What the hell is that smell?" I whispered. I was curious where the odour came from. I looked around then found a door. I walked to it, opening and closing it behind me. There were a flight of stairs that I went down. It was a tall flight of stairs: the first landing I got to was floor 45. I opened the door. The hallway smelt clean. I continue this, stopping at each floor landing and smelling the hallway, until floor 32. I was out of breath. I opened the door and the sickening smell was stronger. I grimaced, walking down the hallway. Like all the others before, it was empty: not a soul in sight. I continued walking. A shrill scream rang out, "No! This is torture!" I ran towards the scream. I passed a fire extinguisher on my way and stopped. I backtracked and stared at it. There was another scream and I acted on impulse. I quickly shook my shoe off, picked it up, and smashed the glass. I shook the glass off my shoe, sliding it back on. I reached in and picked up the fire extinguisher. I ran towards the smell and the scream with my fire extinguisher in arms.

There I stood in front of the door where the smell and the shrill screams were coming from. I stood there, not knowing what my next move would be. I swallowed a hard ball that was forming in my throat. I reached for the handle when the same voice shouted, "Get away!" I forgot about the handle and with all the courage I could gather, kicked the door open. I didn't look as I begun to spray the fire extinguisher everywhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Gray PoV

"Lord Nightmare, how many times have I told you to stop hiding in dreams to avoid your work?!" I yelled at my boss. "But Gray, paperwork is so boring! It never stops and all you do is give me more!" Lord Nightmare whined. "Maybe if you did your duties like a proper lord, you wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Shut up!" he yelled back. I sighed angrily. I looked at my watch. It was afternoon. I suddenly remembered lunch... And how the frail, annoying lord was also a very picky eater. I had to trick him to get him in the chair. "Lord Nightmare," I began, "Could you come with me for a minute? I have things I need to get and need another person."

"Just get a faceless to assist you." damn, that sly bastard. "If you come with me, i'll give you a treat," I bartered. Lord Nightmare was already up and on his way to the door. "What kind of treat?" he asked. "Maybe some macaroons," I replied.

"Damn you, Gray!" Lord Nightmare screamed as I tied rope around him. "I only do this with best intentions," I answered.I pulled the rope tightly and knotted it. "It's too tight!" he squeaked. I rolled up my sleeves and sighed, turning to open the fridge. "Today I'm thinking something nutritious..." I murmured, ignoring my lord's yelps of protest. I pulled out a whole cabbage and some mixed vegetables. "A vegetable soup should be healthy!" I triumphantly said. "No Gray!" Lord Nightmare screamed. I picked the giant soup pot from the top rack. I filled it with water and placed it in the top of the stove, turning the dial to high. I began to tear the cabbage, tossing it in the pot. Next, I pulled out a kitchen knife to chop some of the mix vegetables. "Why not just use your own knives?" Lord Nightmare pestered. I turned my head and held the knife up, a smile spreading across my face. "Did you say something, my lord?"

"N-No..." he replied sheepishly. I returned to chopping. Two carrots, one celery stalk and a whole onion. I scrapped them off the cutting board into the pot. The pot was bubbling at this point. "What else...?" I mumbled, taping my foot. Salt. I grabbed the first container of white I saw and dumped some if the white grains into the pot. I gave it a stir. I grabbed a pepper shaker from beside some spices and shook it a few times. I ended up grabbing three more spice shakers and emptying them into the soup. I smelt the air. "ah... Delicious," I whispered. I walked back to the fridge. It was still missing something. I scanned the shelves and spotted one purple onion. I smiled, picking it and tossing it up and down. Lord Nightmare let out a scream, "No! This is torture!"

"It's only an onion, sir," I said, placing it on the chopping block. After a few lighting-fast slices, the onion was finally julienne. I slid them off into the pot and covered the pot with a lid from above. I lowered the dial to between low and medium to let it simmer. I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed out a bowl. Lord Nightmare was whining in the chair like creaky hinges. "Why do you hate me, Gray?" he whined. I pulled a cigarette out if my pocket. "I only wish for you to be in excellent health. If that means tying you to a chair and preparing your meals so you won't eat treats, then that's that," I said, placing the cigarette between my lips when I finished talking. I pulled out a lighter and sparked it, igniting the other end of my cigarette. I took in the bitter and rich taste of the cigarette in. I took the cigarette out of my mouth. I flicked it against the side of an ashtray on the table and exhaled, letting go of the smoke. I checked my watch, returning the cigarette to my mouth. "I think it's ready." Lord Nightmare let out a scream of protest. "Please don't be such a drama queen," I sighed, grabbing out a bowl from a cupboard. I took the lid off of the soup pot and burned myself from the steam. I let a tiny wince pass through my lips. "Wimp," I heard my boss whisper. 'Keep calm: if he dies, you have to do all of his work,' I reminded myself. I pulled out a ladle and began to ladle soup into his bowl. When the bowl was brimming, I picked a spoon out of a drawer and walked over to my lord. "Say 'Ah!' Lord Nightmare," I said, scooping a spoonful and gently pushing it towards him. "Get away!" He shrieked. As soon as the scream came out my lord's lips, the door was kicked in.


	6. Chapter 6

The room was flooded by a white haze, the temperature in the room falling quick. I jumped backwards against the counter. I heard coughing. "Lord Nightmare, are you injured?" I called out. "I'm okay!" I heard the Lord call back. I nodded and ran forwards. Using the table as a grip, I jumped over and ran behind the intruder. Before they could think, I pulled their arm behind them and forced them onto the table. They made a groan when they hit the table, dropping the fire extinguisher. "Damn intruders. We're so close to the assembly," I grumbled, using my hand to pull out a knife. "Wait a moment, Gray," Lord Nightmare said. I looked at him. He rocked awkwardly in the chair. I threw the knife, severing his bindings. The Lord stood up right, the ropes falling off him like spaghetti noodles. Lord Nightmare said, "Our guest is an outsider, Gray." I instantly unhanded the outsider. "Jesus... That hurt," the outsider mumbled, nursing his arm. "What is your name?" Lord Nightmare asked. "I'm the one who should be asking questions!" he said, stepping back. "Where am I? Where did the forest go? How did I get here? Who are you people?" his arsenal of questions began. Each question earning a step backwards, until he bumped into me. He looked up at me. Most of the haze had dispersed. He was... An improbable teenager but with aged white hair. "You, young man, are in the Country of Clover," Lord Nightmare replied, catching the outsider's attention. "Country of what?" he asked. "My name is Nightmare Gottschalk. I am the Lord of this tower and owner of this territory. Behind you," he motioned to me, ".. Is my subordinate."

"Gray Ringmarc," I threw my name into the introduction, "Now why don't we hear your name?" he took a large breath in. "Alistair Wolf," the outsider said. "Alistair..." Lord Nightmare mumbled, raising his hand against the young man's cheek. His hand was quickly slapped off. "I want to know where I am."

"I already told you," Lord Nightmare's reply was quick. I cleared my throat. "Why don't you two have a seat and talk while I make you someth-," I suggested but Lord Nightmare screamed, "No Gray! No more making things!" Alistair was taken aback by his... Manly screech but through years of experience, I had grown accustom. "You already made...whatever you were trying to make!" My Lord continued, coughing slightly. "Lord Nightmare, please have some self control."

"Wait," Alistair interjected, "There wasn't torture and fire in here?" I sighed loudly and Lord Nightmare replied, "It was torture. He tries to make... 'healthy' food and I-"

"Food?" Alistair interrupted, walking past Lord Nightmare. My hand went to my face. Alistair went to the table and picked up the bowl. He brought the bowl to his face and turned pale. Alistair began to cough and he dropped the bowl against the table. "This is rancid!" he sputtered out. Lord Nightmare scoffed as I felt Alistair's choice of words stab through me like a sharp and hot knife. What a rude brat. "I know! Everyday with that slob!" Lord Nightmare yelled. Alistair coughed a few times more and then laid a sympathetic hand on Lord Nightmare's shoulder. Alistair said, with unwavering eyes,"It's no wonder you're so pale." I held in a chuckle. "Shut up, Gray!" I couldn't contain myself and burst out laughing. "You shouldn't be laughing, you know!" Alistair turned to me. He took a step forward, continuing, "I don't know what your game is by making this slop but it's no joke!"

"Yeah!" Lord Nightmare egged on behind Alistair.

"Cooking like this is a crime! It's disgraceful to the culinary arts!"

"You tell him!"

"I don't care if your boss is a pale harpy! It's just not right!" Alistair vented on. Lord Nightmare was instantly deflated, like he had been shot by Alistair's sharp tounge. I held up my hands, both embarrassed to receive a lecture and wanting to move on. "I honestly didn't mean for it to turn out terrible." Alistair let out a aggravated sigh. "I get where you're coming from, honestly. I made things like that when I first started out."

"You know how to cook?" Lord Nightmare asked, revived from his slump. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well... I... Yeah?" Alistair said. Lord Nightmare was hanging off him, begging, "Pllleeeease make me something edible, Alistair."

"Lord Nightmare, please, that isn't polite," I walked to Lord Nightmare, ready to pry him off.

"Sure thing, I guess." I froze. "If I could have a quick guide of the kitchen, could get stared immediately." There was a cheer from Lord Nightmare. "Gray, give him a quick introduction." I nodded and began to walk over to the kitchen counter. Alistair followed in suit. "Here's the counter, and it's lined with chopping boards. Over there," I pointed, "is the fridge and freezer. Way off to the side that way is our pantry. Back over this way," I pointed in the opposite direction, "Is the oven. Lining the wall above the counter is all the pans. Above that is the pot rack. Now, we've also got a basic spice cabinet as well. Then you've got your sink." I looked at him. He looked at my hand and nodded then to my face. "Do you have any questions?" he shook his head. "Okay," I said. I walked to the table and sat down. Lord nightmare had been seated for a while, watching Alistair. "Is something simple okay?" Alistair asked, rolling up his sleeves. "That would be great," Lord Nightmare replied. Alistair turned to me, asking, "And for you?" I shook my head. "No thank you. I'll be okay." he nodded, going to work.


End file.
